Protective
by MavenAlysse
Summary: Saw the "oven" scene between Brandt and Dunn and thought, 'Why not' - This is a repost as I accidently had it in script format before - oops.


Protective

by: Maven Alysse

Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol xo Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters

AN: I've had this idea rambling around in my head the moment I saw this scene between Benji Dunn and William Brandt. Couldn't stop giggling while writing it.

A/N 2: Had to do a rewrite as the first version had been done in 'script' format. Oops.

Protective

Flying through the air on their way to India, Field Agent Benji Dunn and Chief Analyst William Brandt sat across a small table from one another.

Brandt glanced own at the blueprints in front of him, verbally going over the proposed plan once more.

"Okay, so we enter the party separately as guests. Ethan quarterbacks while Jane..."

Dunn took up the recitation, not looking up from the computer screen. "... while Jane gets the codes from the billionaire. I switch off the fan. You jump into the computer and I catch you," he either ignored or didn't notice the concerned look Brandt shot him, or the hand that half raised in question as he bulldozed on, "You plug in the transmitter, then Ethan feeds me the codes which I then use to pinpoint Hendricks' location."

"Okay. Yeah, you, uh, just breezed over something I think really important. The computer array part. Where I just … jump?" he stared at the computer tech, shaking his head.

Dunn looked up, looking mildly affronted by the incredulous tone. "And I catch you."

"Yeah." The response lacked any indication of faith.

He gestured with one hand, "I don't ... Why .. why is that so hard to grasp?"

"Well … um … why? It's, um..." Brandt looked down at the blueprints, getting the dimensions. "It's a twenty five foot drop and we're using magnets." At the lack of comprehension, he continued. "In light of our recent efforts, the technology's..."

"The science is sound, alright." Dismissing the worry, Dunn let his focus be drawn back to his computer. "I'd be more worried about the heat."

Nervousness transformed to annoyance, "And then there's that." Brandt stared at Dunn, causing the other man to look back up. "What heat?"

"Well, it's just like any other computer." Dunn started to laugh a bit, obviously trying to deflect the cold gaze shot his way. "If you switch the fan off, it's gonna get pretty hot in there."

The echoing laughter held no humor, though the response sounded jovial enough. "Heh. Of course."

"Relatively. You know." Dunn dropped his gaze, uncomfortable.

"Of course it will," Brandtmuttered to himself as he glanced at the blueprints again. He gave a humorless half smile, still trying to wrap his brain around what was expected of him. "So, I'm jumping into a … a … an oven. Essentially."

"Yeah, essentially. But, uh, I'll catch you." Dunn gave a small grin, what he probably thought was a reassuring look.

No hint of smile remained on Brandt's face as he stared flatly at the other agent. "Great." He pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back with a groan as he realized that he would, in fact, have to do this. With a jab, he pointed his finger at Dunn. "You better pray my sister never hears about this."

Dunn blinked, taken aback by the seeming non-sequitor before he gave a faint, almost condescending twitch of the lips. "Protective, is she?"

The Analyst nodded absently. "You could say that." He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face before fixing Dunn with a level look. "Seriously, if at all possible, don't let her find out that this was your idea. I can assure you that it wouldn't be good for your health."

The computer wiz snickered and waved a hand in dismissal. "Ah, come on. How bad could it be? I mean, I'm a fully trained field agent. What could I have to worry about?"

Rising from his seat, Brandt started down the aisle, he could really use some coffee. "Well," he paused beside the other man, his intense stare sending chills down Dunn's spine. "She killed the last person who tried to shove me in an oven." With a smirk Brandt walked off leaving Dunn gaping after him to wonder if he was joking or not.

Original:

written and typed 2/11/13

word count: 191

Revamped version:

revised 3/2/2013

word count: 651


End file.
